NPC Bios
Rolen Rolen is full-blooded elf noble. He received a higher education from the elvish equivalent of harvard and is generally snooty. He believes that he is a superior race and is generally better than most people. He was trained to be a paladin and follows the path of Bahamut. He put together an adventuring group with Thom and Valna to investigate the unnatural cold icy winds from the north, more out of motivation for glory than anything else. Thom Thom is a big dumb human fighter. We is good friends with Rolen and went to the same school he did, on an elfball scholarship. He generally just goes along with Rolen because he is to dumb to think for himself. Valna Valna is a half-elf cleric that loves nature. She worships Melora and does all she can to protect the environment. She has chosen to go along with Rolen and Thom on their quest to put an end to the evil icy wind from the north, despite her disdain for Rolen's arrogance and Thom's idiocy. Anara Anara is a fiery-tempered teifling that is engaged to Mr. Titanium. She is one of few women that can handle his raw power. She was also kind enough to let the adventuring group borrow her boat. Mr. Titanium Mr. Titanium is a black dwarf smith (not to be confused with a dwarf blacksmith). He lives in Morgandir, and is one of few men that can stand the fires of Anara's passion. Duchess Blurmingham Yorkhamshire Her grace is the Duchess of Fallcrest. She is troubled by the recent plights of her land, which include an unnatural cold that is killing everything, and attacks by roaming minotaur adventurers. Xune The Mysterious scientist that created Armatis. She believed Armatis to be a failure. Did very well at a number of top Arcane university's, a brilliant mage. She refused to die not being remembered, so he decided to make a *Living* Warforged. To this end she began studying how Warforged were made. After awhile she discovered that Warforged did, in fact; not have souls, a short time later she found information about the same artifact that Armatis is looking for now. But she brushed it off as being nothing more then a rumor started by long dead mages. Armatis was the last Warforged she would make, she gave up after she found that Armatis was; like the others (she had made over 30), devoid of the same kind of free thought that organics are capable of (Warforged cannot attack their masters), she never figured out that she couldn't be more wrong. She died when she pissed off a Devil (she had made a deal with said Devil to find additional information on Warforged) the other Warforged were destroyed by the Devil (Ithur). Armatis only survived because Xune cast an invisibility spell on him. While Xune wasn't really the best mother figure, she did take pride in her 'Sons' as she called them. She was killed over two hundred years ago, Armatis doesn't remember exactly how long ago. Ithur Ithur is a devil that the scientist Xune made a deal with to learn more about Warforged. Xune did something to piss him off, and Ithur killed Xune and about thirty of his warforged creations. Xune's creation Armatis only escaped through the grace of an invisibility spell. Ithur is a manipulative asshole, When Xune summoned him, he was willing to give Xune just enough information to peak Xunes' interest, and then made a deal: Ithur would tell Xune everything he knew about the Warforged, in exchange: in 75 years Xune would turn over all HE had learned about Warforged to Ithur; Xune agreed. However Xune began to have second thoughts when he figured out what Ithur intended to do with that information; Ithur was planing to make an army with using information he had gained from wizards and mages over the years, this information was more then just Warforged: Spells, traps, strategy. As the 75 year dead line arrived, he readied the Warforged for battle. He chose to hide Armatis and paralyzed him so that at least one of his creations would survive. Xune did not turn over what he had discovered, instead he and his sons fought Ithur, they failed. And with the last of his strength; Xune destroyed himself to keep Ithur from gaining the information. Armatis defeated Ithur when he appeared inside Mt. Shiv, smashing him to bits after cleaving him into with a greataxe he had been saving for the occasion.